


he's got me like nobody

by izurulovesboats



Series: first requests from tumblr [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Suggestive, it cuts off right before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun,and baby when it's love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun.





	he's got me like nobody

**Author's Note:**

> screeches into the abyss at my first ever attempt at writing slight smut..........

That night at Strife Solutions was calm. All Strife could ask for, at least, was a bit of peace and quiet around the business building, and that’s exactly what he had right then. He sunk into his plush office swivel chair, right before his desk, it’s only inhabitant was his closed laptop. He was open to losing himself into the peacefulness of the night, knowing exactly that everything was right within the company and that he didn’t need to check his email for a good few hours. **  
**

After a few minutes of only just sitting there, he became frantic. He needed to do something, surely there was still work to be done. He glances at his work computer and huffs to himself,  _Maybe Parv is online tonight. I could ask him if I could–_  
  
No, no. Not tonight. Reckless, overbearing potty-mouthed magic was something he’d rather not have to deal with right now. All was right with the world and Strife needed to keep it that way for his own sanity. Besides, Parvis was probably busy doing something else without him. It’s not like Strife’s pining for the bloodmage is the only thing keeping him from having gone over there and thoroughly enjoying his stay over at the castle. _Work is more important than love,_  he kept reminding himself,  _You can’t distract yourself with something so reckless. Not again._

But alas, here he was, now staring at his computer and contemplating what he should be doing. With another content huff, he erases Parvis out of his mind for the night, and opens his computer to his work email, the tab on his computer bright and.. empty. Nothing. He grumbles, refreshing the tab  a few times for something,  _anything_ , but it was all to no avail. After a few minutes of Strife hopelessly glaring at an empty email inbox, a small but sweet ding alerts him to another open tab on his computer. Not an email, but a message from Parvis. Speak of the devil.

**acparvis** :  _heeeyyy :P_

He curses under his breath, sighing as he looks at the message. This is exactly what he didn’t want, but here it is.

Oh well. He needed some sort of break anyway.

**W_Strife:**   _Hi. What are you up to? Blood magic?_

**acparvis:** _naaahhh i finished the shit i wanted to do today_

**acparvis** :  _was kinda hoping you’d come over maybe? i mwiss u stwifey,,,,,_

Strife, albeit feeling heat rise to his cheeks at the fact that Parvis missed him, was beyond annoyed at his unorganized messages, and the overused nicknames. He rolls his eyes.

**W_Strife:**   _You’re never going to stop calling me that. Ugh, I was planning to. Maybe I should hold off another week…_

**acparvis:**   _no!!!!!_

**acparvis:**   _you better get off ur ass and get over here!!_

**acparvis:**   _take a break!!_

Strife finds this odd. Why did he care so much? After all, he could do blood magic on his own perfectly—

**acparvis:**   _you’re probably tired and wound-up off your ass anyway, i assume? come oonnn pwease_

**W_Strife:**   _..What are you implying by “wound up”?_

**acparvis** :  _stressed? i’m surprised you thought otherwise but hey_

**acparvis:**   _if ur horny then i can suffice ;3_

Will sinks into his chair, his face lighting up with luminescent green blush. He wonders how he ever gets any work done around the bloodmage.  _It’s because you like him, you idiot,_  he thinks,  _You’d die for him if necessary and you’re fully aware of this fact._

**W_Strife:**   _..I hate you._

**W_Strife:**   _On my way._

He closes his laptop almost faster than light, his lips pursed tight into a straight line. He swiftly gets his jetpack on and heads to the balcony, not even hesitating to start his jetpack and make his way over to the castle. He’s agile on his feet, making his way down the flights of stairs into the blood altar– But suddenly, he yelps as parvis grabs the back of his waistcoat collar and turns him around, almost slamming him into the wall behind him.

He’s quick with his hands, his left arm planted just above Strife’s shoulder and to the wall behind him. “That was fast, Strifey.” He smiled mischievously, “Makes me wonder how much you missed me..?”

Strife casts his gaze to the ground, his breath heavy and his nose filling with the heavy scent of blood coming from Parvis. He slyly takes off his jetpack and sets it by their feet, trying not to melt against the wall. “You invade my head too much.” He grumbles, the tips of his ears lighting up at the confession “You’re a bad addiction, you know that?”

“Oh please, Will.” Parvis’ other arm goes around Strife’s waist as their hips flush together, which makes Strife gasp at the touch, “You know you love me~”

Strife can’t even think of something witty, his head flooded with how  _goddamn close Alex is_  and how hyper-aware he is to everything that’s touching him right now, and how all the ways Parvis’ skin is against his feels  _so goddamn good,_ “G-God, Alex..” He stutters over his words, finally looking up at Parvis and wanting to melt over how good he looked right now, “S-Stop teasing, damnit. I’m already riled up..” 

“Awe, Will..” He chuckles, looking at the nearby chest leading to the sorting system, “..Then bend over.”


End file.
